


Tell Me That You Love Me Too

by drainspoon



Series: Show Me That You Love Me Too [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, M/M, Multi, Murder, Slow Dancing, Yandere, flangst, not too detailed i don't think--, wels' pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainspoon/pseuds/drainspoon
Summary: Next thing he knew, the party had ended and the metal of his sword was stained red.
Relationships: Tango/Mumbo/Jevin, Wels/Zed, Xisuma/Impulse, impsuma and mangovin are only mentioned
Series: Show Me That You Love Me Too [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874473
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Tell Me That You Love Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> the final part is here...  
> are you sure you're ready?

“babe? i can't find tango or impulse,” zed pulled on wels' sleeve, looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

the shopping district was bathed in the glow of moonlight, faint techno music and bdubs' cheering thumping from the town hall. it wasn't very professional, but on his first night as mayor, scar had decreed they have a "wild celebration party". the losing candidates had pretended that they wouldn't come (save for stress, who was too sweet to act like that, even for a joke), but they all inevitably showed up. wels had wandered off with a can of soda near the start of the party, since it was getting loud, as zed, impulse, and tango spoke together. 

“maybe they're off with their boyfriends,” he mused. an opportunity popped up in his mind, and he seized the moment, keeping his nonchalant tone as he rolled his head away from zed, adding on, “fucking in the bathroom..”

“WELS!”

the knight snickered as zed shoved his arm, nearly tipping his can over. he rolled his eyes as zed frowned and patted his head. “anyways, don't worry about it. i'm sure they just wandered off. besides,” he grabbed zed's hand, ditching his near empty soda can as he crushed it in his freehand, throwing it to the side to take the smaller into a dancing position. “you can hang out with me instead. may i have this dance?”

“looks like you've already made that decision for me,“ he replied softly, nevertheless entangling their fingers and moving his hand to the proper position himself. carefully, wels began to lead the dance, twirling the younger calmly. their moves didn't match the faint music that guided them, but neither seemed to care as they waltzed in the moonlight. all was well, and all always would be. till the bitter end, he was sure he would never let zedaph go.

a few hours seceding the dance, they'd retreated back to the groups and tango and impulse made their reappearance known, showing up disheveled with their respective partners. wels had giggled and nudged zed's arm, muttering something about him being right. zed knocked him over, laughing at a joke no one else seemed to understand. impulse and tango had laughed along. at the joke for him, for zedaph. at the joke shared between them. wels and his boyfriend, and _not_ them.

it made wels angry. perhaps irrationally so.

next thing he knew, the party had ended and the metal of his sword was stained red.

their corpses lie in front of him, leaking red all over the grass of the land their bases were located upon. he'd followed them to the island, where they broke off from their partners and had begun to say goodbye to each other. he'd whipped out his sword and loped off impulse's head where he stood. or he'd tried, getting halfway through the meat of his neck with ease before he was stopped by the bone. 

tango had frozen in shock, and impulse was already dizzy from blood loss, so wels hacked away at it as quickly as he could, sickening thunks against the bone before it broke through, slicing through his throat completely until the hunk of meat that was his head was splattered on the ground, body collapsing to the grass as the knight advanced on his foe, who panicked, spinning on his heel and bolting. he sped after him, fists tightened around the hilt of the sword as he brought it down upon tango's back as he faltered.

the man tripped, falling onto his knees as he failed to remember his elytra, one of the only things that could possibly have saved him as he twisted his upper body back to see the blade as it swung to his face. when it was all over, wels picked up the corpse, carrying it over to impulse's and dropping them on a pile together as he watched them fade out. he was lucky—the communicators were having a server wide malfunction, no longer picking up on any messages sent by the server because of a glitch with the update. nothing xisuma couldn't fix, but he hadn't gotten around to it yet. 

it was pure luck, but wels took it as a sign. he was right to kill these men in the name of his love, even if the kindle that fueled the flame that sparked the end of their pathetic lives had been petty reasoning.

he was right.

the next morning, wels had washed the blood from his armor and his sword. when he came back to his base, he knew zed would be waiting, so he'd been sure to kill some cows so he would have meat to present as a coverup. zed hadn't questioned a thing. though he knew his reason was just and true, he doubted that his boyfriend would put his affection for the pair over the truth of the matter, so he kept quiet. the world moved on, and no one mentioned a thing.

then mumbo got worried. and mumbo worry caused server worry. and server worry caused zed worry. so he'd left early morning so go search for them, leaving only a note. wels hadn't gotten anything done all day, sitting in his home to wait for his better half until late in the afternoon when zed stumbled in, dirt on his clothes and tears on his face. he held him in his arms as he sobbed, eventually soothing him enough to ask him what was wrong, even though he knew very well what. zed shifted his face to look the knight in his eyes, sniffling as he whispered out,

“babe.. i–i can't–i can't find ta, tango or impulse.”


End file.
